Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 4 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 30 }{ 5 } $
Solution: $ = 3 - 4 \times 3 + 6 $ $ = 3 - 12 + 6 $ $ = -9 + 6 $ $ = -3 $